Germination testing of seeds is an important part of agriculture practice and is often performed under laboratory conditions. Seed germination is tested to evaluate seed quality or viability and to predict the performance of the seed during growth conditions in the field. Under state and Federal laws, seeds offered for sale must be labeled based upon testing under a set of conditions specified by the Association of Official Seed Analysts Rules.
A number of different kinds of testing are used depending upon the potential uses of the seed and the type of seed to be tested. Each test is designed to assess various qualities of the seed. Factors that can affect the results of germination testing include the presence of diseases in the seeds, the age of the seeds, mechanical damage to the seeds, storage conditions (e.g., high moisture, heat, etc.) or excessive heat during drying of the seed.
In order to perform germination testing, seed is placed into a predetermined environment of moisture and temperature. The number and proximity of the seeds in any given test must be carefully controlled in order to judge the results (i.e., determine the percentage of seeds that germinate).
In germination testing, the number and proximity of seeds is typically controlled through the use of a planting board. A planting board is a device that includes a number of holes through which seed is dropped onto a germination medium (e.g., germination paper).
While the use of planting boards is effective, it is labor intensive and prone to failure in achieving their essential purpose of controlling the location and precise amount of seed used in each test. For example, seeds are often small and difficult to place in the holes of the planting board. Once seeds have been placed in the holes, any excess seed must be removed from the board in order to prevent the excess seed from incidentally falling through the holes and changing the seed count (and germination result). However, when excess seed is removed from the board, seed is also often dislodged from the holes. Where seeds are dislodged from the holes, the seeds may have to be repositioned in the holes in order to ensure an accurate seed count. Because of the importance of germination testing, a need exists for better methods and apparatus for handling seed during germination testing.